TRADUCCION: Kimi no Koe
by kafuka
Summary: La vida no está planeada. Incluso los mejores manipuladores no pueden controlar la dirección que la vida ha creado para ellos. Sin embargo, los mejores manipuladores pueden cambiar cualquier giro y usarlo a su ventaja.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Kimi no Koe  
**Escrito por:** Yue Guang Kuroneko

**Traducido por:** MissKatterine

**Pareja:** KyouyaxHaruhi  
**Rating:** Eto ... PG-13 debido a un lenguaje moderado.  
**Escrito para:** aliviar el aburrimiento y la retirada de Internet (Mi internet se establecen, para un día entero TT)  
**Dedicado a:** Kirimy-san, Miyu-chan, IceQueen-san, Empress-dono, and Nya-san, porque son gente maravillosa y este fanfic está dedicado demasiado a Hojo-dono y FROP Fansubs. xP  
**Advertencia:** Tengan cuidado con los OOC, porque permanecer dentro del personaje es difícil de escribir cuando se tiene a Haruhi quien no está relacionada sentimentalmente con nadie. También, por favor no se sienta ofendido(a) por las referencias de la religión que pude haber metido aquí! Yo no estoy en contra de la religión... Esto es sólo un fanfic! (Y esto fue pensado como un oneshot)

**Summary:** La vida es imprevisible y no está planeada. Incluso los mejores manipuladores no pueden controlar la dirección que la vida ha creado para ellos. Sin embargo, los mejores manipuladores pueden cambiar cualquier giro y usarlo a su ventaja. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando se enamoran?  
**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy propietaria de Ouran o de cualquiera de sus personajes. Que pertenecen sólo a la gran Bisco Hatori-sama (y BONES)... Yo podría ser propietaria de Ouran si yo fuera alguna de estas personas... pero mis padres me dejaron en la cabeza cuando yo era una niña, así que no soy tan brillante como lo son ellos :D

**Kimi no Koe**

Escrito por: Yue Guang Kuroneko

Traducido por: Miss Katterine

**Capitulo Uno:**

Ootori Kyouya nunca ha creído en los milagros, la muerte, los sueños, el destino, el cielo ni en nada por el estilo. Él cree que esas cosas son inútiles y que la única manera de tener éxito en la vida es trabajando duro, ser astuto y alguien determinando. Mientras que la otra vida, al diablo. No hay ningún lugar en la vida de un hombre de negocios para la religión, sin mencionar que era mucho dinero robado de todos modos.

Después de graduarse de Ouran, él continúo estudiando duro en una prestigiosa universidad privada e inmediatamente obtuvo una MBA en negocios. Era brillante y eso le daba la ventaja para llegar a ser el próximo líder del grupo Ootori, pero él no iba a dejarlo a la suerte. Se inscribió para estudiar tanto en América como en Europa, así que salió de Japón durante un año o dos para pulir sus habilidades sociales en el extranjero (y para crear algunos socios de negocios que le podrían servir después) y logro disfrutar de si mismo cuando él los hizo correr en un juego en la palma de su poderosa mano.

Incluso consiguió una novia (si es que se le puede llamar así), durante un corto tiempo, pero que terminó espléndidamente cuando él anunció que dejaría el mundo occidental para regresar a Japón, a donde él pertenecía. Por supuesto, hubo protestas, gritos e incluso intentos de mordiscos por parte de la chica, pero él sólo le dio una sonrisa cuando ella le decía que se había enamorado y abordó el avión sin ver atrás. La chica era una molestia de todas formas y la única razón que lo había llevado a invitarla a cenar la primera noche fue crear un ambiente agradable con la hija de una muy poderosa empresa Europea. Se trataba de una simple cena, pero la niña supuso más y lo estuvo acosando constantemente para llamar su atención, de un modo poco atractivo, personalmente. A parte de ella, sus planes de amistado con su padre fueron un éxito, tal y como lo había planeado.

A su regreso a Japón, se encontró con que se padre aun no había decidido quien se haría cargo de la Compañía Ootori y dio un leve gruñido de frustración cuando él regresó a ganar el favor de su padre. Lamentablemente, sus hermanos temieron que su orden de nacimiento no estaba ya a su favor y comenzaron a evaluar el trabajo de sus propias ganancias durante sus vacaciones. Se trataba de una competencia sin previo aviso que solo enfureció más su determinación y el grupo Ootori prospero bajo la fuerza de voluntad de los tres hijos.

Fueron cinco años después de que se graduó de Ouran High School cuando decidió dar una visita a su plebeya favorita. Investigo su paradero y la encontró estudiando en la Universidad de Tokio, especializándose en Derecho. Fue un impulso inesperado la urgencia de ver a Fujioka Haruhi, pero él lo hizo sin pensar. ¿Quién no querría ver como la niña disfrazada de chico termino luego de salir de Ouran? No tenía ninguna duda de que Tamaki y los gemelos la habían visitado un par de veces y decidió que probablemente era su turno (sin mencionar que le encantaría ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Haruhi cuando se presentara frente a su puerta).

Se topó con que estaba viviendo por su cuenta en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la Universidad de Tokio y no era algo para sorprenderse, cuando se entero que no había tenido un interés romántico desde que se graduó. Asimismo, no se sorprendió de que Tamaki se le hubiera declarado y que ella se negara, diciendo que una vida glamorosa no era lo que ella quería.

Ella realmente no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

"A la Universidad de Tokio", le dijo a su chofer.

"Hai, Ootori-sama", respondió su chofer antes de encender el motor y de que comenzaran su viaje a la Universidad de Tokio.

Llegaron rápidamente y Kyouya dio algunas instrucciones a su chofer antes de girar y ver la escuela con una sonrisa. Haruhi estaba en algún lugar detrás de esas paredes blancas y él iba a encontrarla.

--

"¡Fujioka-san!"

Haruhi dejo escapar un suspiro mental cuando sus oídos escucharon la emoción en esa voz profunda la cual le era familiar. Kentaro Yuusuke era un hombre persistente, le pedía que fuera a una cita cada vez que la veía. Francamente, fue relativamente molesto y era muy parecido al rubio idiota que ella conoció en la preparatoria.

"¿Qué pasa, Kentaro-kun?" Ella preguntó, dirigiéndose al encuentro de su mirada animada color marrón.

"¿Quieres una cita conmigo este viernes?" Le pregunto poniendo su pesado brazo sobre sus hombros. "Sé que este es un gran lugar…"

"¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Kentaro-kun?" Ella se quito de sus brazos "No estoy interesada en ti, tus continuos intentos son muy irritantes."

"Aww, no digas eso, Fujioka" Kentaro gimió "Estoy muy interesando en ti."

"Lo siento, pero la respuesta sigue siendo 'no'" declaró Haruhi, rozando su espalda con su flequillo crecido. "Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi próxima conferencia."

"Vamos, Fujioka—estoy harto de ser rechazado por ti" la voz de Kentaro se ensombreció. Ella regreso para verlo cuando la agarro antes de que…

"Ella dijo 'no' con toda claridad" La alta figura que de repente apareció frente a ella dijo en un tono tranquilo pero peligroso. "Sé bueno y deja a la joven sola."

"¡Maldito!" Kentaro grito de pronto y los ojos de Haruhi se dilataron al descubrir que había sujetado en el joven que la había protegido.

Lo que siguió fue un borrón: Kentaro había sujetado al hombre, pero este había esquivado antes de que lo golpeara y le dio un par de golpes de su parte, dejando atrás a Kentaro en la pared.

Pasaron varios estudiantes que se habían detenido a ver la conmoción y Haruhi escucho a muchas chicas susurrar excitadamente acerca de lo 'cool' y 'sexy' que era su protector. En todo lo sucedido, Haruhi ni siquiera vio el rostro de su protector. Cuando se volvió hacia ella los ojos de Haruhi se ampliaron.

"KYOUYA-SEMPAI"

"¿Estas sorprendida?" Le pregunto con una voz indiferente mientras caminaba hacia ella, dejando a Kentaro en un caos sangriento en el suelo.

"Si. Quiero decir, no. Quiero decir…" Haruhi se sentía algo nerviosa con él frente a ella, sus gafas brillaban en los bordes. "Yo no te esperaba ver aquí"

"Considerando que ya me he graduado con una MBA, yo no debería estar aquí", le dijo Kyouya como si fuera culpa suya que de alguna manera había aparecido en la Universidad de Tokio cuando debería estar haciendo miserable la vida de otros plebeyos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Haruhi preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado en cuestión.

"¿Por qué no hablamos mientras tomamos una taza de café?" le pregunto empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Eso no era una buena señal en absoluto.

"Si, por supuesto." Dijo Haruhi removiendo todas las suposiciones de los motivos por los cuales Ootori Kyouya estuviera ahí "Hay una tienda de café justo enfrente de la Universidad, ¿por qué no ahí?"

"El camino", dijo casi como un príncipe, pero Haruhi sabia mejor que debía confiar en lo que le sonaba a ella. Se trataba de un asunto serio si Kyouya se había presentado en su universidad. No era el tipo de persona que busca a alguien solo por una taza de café después de seis años sin comunicación.

Cuando ordenaron y se sentaron en la cafetería junto a una ventana, Haruhi finalmente encontró el tiempo para asimilarlo. Ella sabía que su naturaleza manipuladora todavía estaba allí, escondida bajo esas capas de sonrisas fingidas y artificiales, esas palabras halagadoras, pero el aura que le rodeaba por lo general parece aun más intenso de lo que había sido durante sus días como 'host'.

Era todavía perfecto, con esos ojos oscuros ónices, una cara refinada y un alta pero bien construida estatura, es inevitable y ridículamente apuesto. Por supuesto, las gafas que se fundaban en su nariz parecían hacerle ver un poco inteligente y ligeramente imponente, ella lo sabía bien. Era amable por debajo de esa mirada indiferente y muy similar a la bondad de su 'rey idiota', excepto más discreto.

"Bueno, entonces," Haruhi comenzó "¿Qué era lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que debo de tener una razón?" Kyouya preguntó, con los ojos mirando fijamente las concurridas calles de Tokio.

"Kyouya-sempai, no eres el tipo de persona que acaba visitando a alguien de la nada a menos de recibir algún merito de esa visita", dijo Haruhi cuando llegaron las bebidas ", y no especialmente cuando se trata de mi"

Ella lo observo mientras se tomaba su bebida casualmente, los ojos se centraban en el exterior. Había un aire diferente a su alrededor, como si estuviera cansado y casi hizo que Haruhi se sintiera un poco culpable por preguntarle algo tan acusatoriamente y lo ingrata que era su presencia. A decir verdad, se alegro de que fuera a visitarla y no porque estuviera ahí, justo a tiempo de salvarla, sino porque su presencia era calmada y equilibrada.

Después de mudarse de la casa (con las grandes protestas de su querido padre) había decidido vivir por su cuenta y estudiar para satisfacer su corazón. Sin embargo, todavía había momentos en los que se sentía sola y reservada cuando se trataba de su vida social. Los gemelos le mandaban correos electrónicos constantemente, pero de alguna manera no se sentía como si fueran suficiente. La personalidad hiperactiva de Tamaki solo la hacía querer huir a un lugar tranquilo. Hunny y Mori están constantemente ocupados con sus dojos y corriendo a famosas tiendas de dulces que había muy poco tiempo para visitarla. Se sentía extrañamente sola, por lo que se sentía agradecida por la visita de Kyouya ese día.

"Ya veo," fue su respuesta tranquila. "No has cambiado mucho, Haruhi."

"Tu si has cambiado mucho, Kyouya-sempai," dijo Haruhi meneando su café distraídamente.

"¿Hmm?" Kyouya pregunto "¿Cómo es eso?"

"No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga," dijo Haruhi intentando explicar sin convicción. "Pero parece que tienes un ambiente diferente en ti."

Kyouya le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de preguntar, repentinamente, "¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo, Haruhi?"

--

"¿Eh?" los ojos de Haruhi se habían ampliado cuando él volvió su atención a la ventana.

"Llámame cuando tengas tiempo libre", había dicho. Metió la mano en su chaqueta de moda, saco un bloc de papel y un lápiz antes de anotar su numero de una manera elegante. Coloco la hoja de papel delante de ella, él se levanto, pago la cuenta de sus bebidas y se dirigió a las calle infestadas, dejándola atónita en la cafetería.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Kyouya se reprendió a sí mismo cuando llamaba a su coche.

Claro, él no había planeado estar con Haruhi en una cafetería de plebeyos, ni golpear a aquel chico cuando lo vio tocarla, pero definitivamente no tenía planeado pedirle ir a cenar. Era una de esas cosas sobre ella lo que lo hizo querer estar con ella. Ella había conseguido ponerse más femenina durante los últimos años.

Su cabello que siempre fue de un rico color chocolate y corte estilo chico estaba medio largo llegando casi hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes, pero parecían haberse suavizado con el brillo de una mujer hermosa. Era elegante (y gracias a Dios por eso—hubiera sido poco atractivo si ella derribaba otro Jarrón de Rune), y obtuvo el mínimo de las curvas que le hacía parecer aun más hermosa. Ella no era ávida en el cuerpo, sino más bien pequeña y femenina. Ella había hablado con una voz suave, una voz que parecía tranquilizar todas sus frustraciones y las irritaciones que lo habían inmovilizado.

Kyouya estaba bastante seguro de que ella no iba a llamarle acerca de alguna cita futura (él la había escuchado, gracias al chico Kentaro, expresando claramente su falta de interés en salir) y se quedo maldiciéndose mientras volvía a su condominio de lujo para otro día de trabajo. Por lo tanto, estuvo más sorprendido al ver que después de una ducha después de otro largo día de competencias con sus hermanos mayores recibió una llamada de una indecisa Fujioka Haruhi.

"Ano…¿Kyouya-sempai?" su voz parecía estar temblando ligeramente.

"Haruhi", se pregunto deteniéndose en todos los movimientos incluso en el secado de su cabello.

"Hai", dijo Haruhi con voz insegura. "Acerca de la cena…me gustaría tomar la oferta."

La toalla que había estado en su mano calló torpemente en sus pies descalzos, con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos en su respuesta. Sus días parecían estar cada vez mejor en cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Kyouya-sempai?"

"Ah", él dijo imperturbablemente sentándose en la cama "¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?"

"¿El viernes por la noches está bien?" Ella le pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

Kyouya le dio una mirada a su agenda. Por su parte, no tenía nada que hacer esa noche.

"Está bien," habló cerrando su agenda con una sola mano. "Te recogeré a las siete."

"Está bien," ella le dijo, al parecer un poco más alegre. "Te veré entonces."

Kyouya miro a su teléfono con una incredulidad casi visible antes de cerrar con un clic, una mueca se satisfacción apareció en sus labios. Esto era ciertamente más de lo que esperaba.

--

**Nota del Autor:**

"Hai, Ootori-sama" se traduce a "Sí, señor Ootori." El prefijo-sama se dirige a alguien por encima de los demás. (Al igual que un vasallo a un rey)  
"Fujioka-san!" El prefijo de-san se utiliza para aquellos que no son cercanos a ti, es unisex.  
"Kentaro-kun," El prefijo-kun se usa para (en la mayoría de los casos) los hombres.  
"Kyouya-sempai!" El prefijo-sempai se utiliza para aquellos que son mayores que tú. Por ejemplo, un alumno de 8 º grado llamaría a uno 11° "-sempai"  
"Ano..." se traduce aproximadamente en "umm..."

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Tenía tantas ganas de traducir este fic desde 'uuuuu' hace mucho tiempo, ya que soy súper-mega-recontra fanática de KyouyaxHaruhi, antes era HikaruxHaruhi, pero me di cuenta de la gran debilidad que tengo por los personajes estilo Kyouya [Lentes-Serio-Manipulador] y le pedí permiso a Yue Guang Kuroneko hace un buen de tiempo y me respondió con un SI, yo bien feliz, pero no podía hacerlo hasta ahora que una chica me recordó los fic's en ingles que deje pendientes, gracias Sayume-chan.

Una nota mía es:

**MBA** significa 'Maestría en Administración de Negocios" [Master in Business Administration], solo lo pongo por si acaso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi no Koe**

Escrito por: Yue Guang Kuroneko

Traducido por: MissKatterine

--

Capitulo Dos:

Cuando la recogió sin demora a la siete de la noche del viernes, ella estaba vestida con un bonito vestido, modesto, sin mencionar que era bastante común, pero ¿qué esperaba? A pesar de vestir con sencillez, en comparación con las mujeres ricas que, desgraciadamente, conoció por medio de los negocios no se veía como una plebeya. Él estaba sin palabras por su sofisticación antes de regresar a su modo 'cool', de negocios, desarrollando una fría mueca…solo por si acaso.

"¡Te ves bien, Haruhi!" la felicito sinceramente al abrir la puerta del coche.

"Ah, gracias" sonrió cortésmente antes de sentarse en el asiento de cuero "No estaba segura a dónde me llevarías…"

"Estas vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión", le aseguro una vez se sentó en el lado del conductor de su negro coche Europeo "Nuestra reservación es a las siete y media"

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar ahí?" Haruhi preguntó, como si tratara de mantener una conversación amistosa.

Él sonrió secretamente con esfuerzo y encendió el motor.

"Aproximadamente veinte minutos" él contesto, dejando la acera del humilde complejo de departamentos.

"No sabía que conducías, Kyouya-sempai," dijo Haruhi asombrada mirando el caro automóvil. "Pensaba que toda la gente rica prefería tener choferes que los llevaran a todas partes."

"La mayoría lo hacen," dijo Kyouya. "Pero yo no."

"¿Por qué?" ella pregunto, con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. "Pareces ser del tipo que prefiere ser llevado que manejar por sí mismo."

Ella llego a ser más linda, pensó Kyouya, pero aun seguía siendo tan directa como siempre.

"Hay límites que yo tengo que tomar en la sociedad," dijo Kyouya, con los ojos en la carretera. "Cuando nadie me ve, eso no importa."

Haruhi soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas y Kyouya la miro brevemente.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?," pregunto volviendo su mirada a la carretera.

"No," respondió Haruhi. "Solo he recordado que dijiste algo similar en un centro comercial hace mucho tiempo."

Es verdad, se dio cuenta cuando él regresó a ese día. Gracias a Tamaki y su sed de conocimiento de los plebeyos, lo dejo abandonando en el centro comercial sin su celular ni su cartera, pasando el día entero con Haruhi y dejando su alma al descubierto para su inspección. 'Descubierto' podría ser una exageración, pero nadie antes lo había analizado completamente y él se descubrió tanto como consiguió.

El resto del trayecto al restaurante fue muy silencioso, más no agobiante, era más bien reconfortante y refinado. Se trataba de una atmosfera que solo lo complacía por haberla invitado a cenar en un capricho, incluso si no fue intencional. No, eso lo puso muy contento y agradecido de que ella hubiera aceptado su oferta.

Su presencia tuvo un efecto extraño en él y para su vida, no entendía el porqué. De hecho, cuando se trataba de Haruhi, no entendía nada de nada. No podía manipularla o romper el muro que los separaba. Incluso a pesar de la sensación de relajación que sentía alrededor de ella, era un misterio para él. ¿Es por qué era una plebeya?

Era eso, ¿no? Ella era una plebeya y él era parte de la alta sociedad en la que el linaje lo era todo, seguido cercanamente por el dinero. Ella no tenía linaje ni dinero y, además, nunca recibió un entrenamiento de formalidad. Sí, eso era exactamente por lo que él no podía entenderla. No había forma de que alguien de su estatus pudiera entender a alguien que estaba cerca del final de la cadena alimenticia de la sociedad. Es verdad, eso es imposible.

Kyouya sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y cuando centro su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su destino. Él percibió el silencio de Haruhi y la encontró mirando fuera de la ventana con una relajada—¿y fue esa una sugerencia de su sentir?—expresión en su rostro. Eso fue extraño… ¿alguna vez la vio tan tranquila en su presencia?

Si Tamaki hubiera estado ahí, habría caído enamorado de ella otra vez y entonces ¿saldría hablando del matrimonio, de príncipes y quién sabe que mas?

"¿Es aquí donde cenaremos?" Haruhi ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

"Si," respondió él apagando el motor y entrego las llaves al aparcacoches más cercano quien se inclino cortésmente antes de caminar hacia el otro lado hasta llegar a ella y como un sirviente abrirle la puerta. "¿Estas sorprendida?"

"De alguna manera," dijo Haruhi, sudando. "Ahora que lo pienso, no. Solo lugares ricos pueden gustarte, ¿no?"

"Podrías decirlo de esa manera," Kyouya hablaba, riéndose a la ligera en su tren de pensamiento.

"Simplemente, no me imaginaba que me traerías a algún lugar tan alto del clase," declaro Haruhi al entrar al restaurante del lujo recibidos por el bien vestido y peinado camarero. "Es muy generoso para venir de ti, Kyouya-sempai."

"¿Aun recuerdas las deudas que adquiriste en Ouran, Haruhi?" Kyouya le dio una sonrisa cuando llegaron a la recepción.

"¿Se me puede culpar?" preguntó Haruhi inconscientemente.

"Ah, Ootori-sama" dijo un mesero detrás de la recepción inclinándose amablemente cuando los vio. "Por favor, sígame"

Ellos fueron con él hasta llegar a un ascensor cercano, que estaba decorado ligeramente con un toque de luz color melocotón y una pintura de oro. El silencio los acompañó hasta que llegaron cerca del piso superior, Haruhi estuvo absorta en su entorno, y él—bueno, él la miraba. Él vio como cada aliento dejaba su cuerpo, y toda la respiración que tomaba. Vio como sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban y exhalaban en un ritmo suave, como si llegaran a ser uno con el aire. Unos cuantos de sus cabellos flotaban cuando el aire acondicionado llegaba a ella, haciéndola parecer aun más femenina que antes…

…y de repente, la magia se apago cuando el chico del elevador anuncio que estaban en el piso.

"Ootori-sama," apareció otro mesero dándoles la bienvenida con una sonrisa encantadora. "Su mesa está ahí."

"¿Vienes muy seguido aquí, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi preguntó una vez estaban sentados junto a la ventana con una hermosa vista de la brillante ciudad.

"Si, aquí es donde suelo cenar con los socios," habló, colocando la servilleta de color crema en su regazo. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Solo parece que te conocen bien aquí," dijo Haruhi encogiendo sus hombros.

"¿Desean algo de beber?" El mesero que estaba a la vuelta les dio dos menús.

"Agua está bien," Haruhi le dijo al mesero amablemente mientras tomaba el menú.

"Viognier," dijo eventualmente, tomando también el menú del sonriente camarero.

"Si, por supuesto," el mesero se inclino dejándolos solos.

"¿Viognier?" Haruhi pregunto con curiosidad. "¿No es un raro vino blanco?"

"Si," respondió Kyouya, ligeramente sorprendido por su amplio conocimiento acerca de vinos. "No esperaba que lo conocieras."

"Mi padre trabaja en un bar, ya sabes," Haruhi señaló mientras sus ojos marrones miraban en menú. "Sé algunas cosas sobre vinos y alcohol de todo tipo."

Kyouya hizo una nota mental sobre el conocimiento de Haruhi acerca de los vinos y el alcohol antes de volver su mirada al menú que tenía frente a él. Las sofisticadas cartas fueron impresas de un color crema justo como el pergamino acomodado elegantemente él, sin embargo él no pudo leerlo. Se sentía algo incomodo, como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta en un día de invierno y sacado la calidez de su cama por el frío.

"¿Están listos para ordenar?" El camarero (cuya sonrisa ya comenzaba a parecer forzada) regresó, con una pluma firmemente en su mano después de haber dejado las bebidas.

Después de que ordenaron, él y Haruhi siguieron en silencio, contemplando en cielo nocturno. Ella lo dejo perplejo—no; su reacciona ante él y cualquier situación lo dejo perplejo. Ella era extrañamente inocente, particularmente en su entorno. No tenía duda de que había madurado durante sus cinco años alejados, pero esos solo lo hacía sentir inquieto ¿Ella se habría vuelto más perspicaz que antes?

Sus órdenes llegaron exactamente diez minutos después de pedirlas y los dos cenaron en silencio, conversando ligeramente de aquí y de allá siempre que Haruhi se sentía incomoda. Kyouya no pudo evitar reírse de cómo ella estaba un poco nerviosa, alejando de su mente cualquier pensamiento que llevaran las palabras "Haruhi" y "linda" en la misma frase.

Tal vez Tamaki si fue contagioso para él…

"Te ves cansado, Kyouya-sempai" Haruhi comenzó, mientras apoyaba su mano en el mentón, ella observaba la ciudad iluminada debajo de ellos, sus platos estaban vacios "¿No estarás cansado de mantener esa fachada de ser estoico y sin emociones?"

Ella volvió a verlo y le regalo una de sus conocidas sonrisas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que esta es una fachada?" Le preguntó, Tomando un sorbo de su Viognier. Él sintió el frio, reconfortante, ligeramente dulce cuando el vino recorría su garganta, enfriando cualquier cantidad de calor que innecesariamente pudo haber surgido a causa de su pregunta.

"No eres alguien sin emociones, Kyouya-sempai" dijo Haruhi mirando hacía el oscuro horizonte una vez más "Eres diferente"

Kyouya vio como sus enormes ojos tornaron su vista a la noche. Ella mantuvo un aire de sinceridad y cuando ella atrapo su mirada, ella solo le sonrió, sus labios curveados en una sonrisa graciosa que habría hecho parar el corazón de cualquier hombre normal, incluso por un segundo. Pero él era Ootori Kyouya y él no era normal. Él no iba a enamorarse de ella.

"Buenas noches, Kyouya-sempai" Dijo Haruhi con su voz suave una vez Kyouya la dejo en su departamento "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar?"

"Si." Kyouya respondió cortésmente. "Tengo una importante reunión mañana temprano que no puedo perder".

"Ya veo," Haruhi le sonrió "Oh, y Kyouya-sempai…"

"¿Eh?" Él la miro.

"Si tu carecieras de emociones," ella comenzó, sus ojos marrones se abrieron y se cerraron como si se estuviera burlando de él y de sus sentimientos "Entonces, no me habrías protegido de Kentaro-kun, ni mucho menos lo hubieras golpeado, ¿no crees eso?" Y sin esperar su respuesta dijo, "Buenas noches".

Kyouya observo como entraba elegantemente a su departamento, sin mirar hacia atrás para ver su reacción. Él se fue a su casa, y aflojando los primeros botones de su camisa, se sentó en su cama, escuchando el eco de la voz de Haruhi una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su sonrisa era evidente desde la sombra solitaria de su dormitorio. Él no parecía poder desaparecer su fragancia y su presencia de su mente.

Necesitaba otro vaso de vino o de lo contrario no conseguiría dormir esa noche.

--

**Aun no soy buena traduciendo al 100, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo :B Esta es una de las historias que más me ha gustado de Haruhi x Kyouya, espero que sea de su agrado también. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi no Koe**

Escrito por: Yue Guang Kuroneko

Traducido por: MissKatterine

Ô- Ô- Ô- Ô- Ô- Ô- Ô- Ô

Capitulo Tres:

Haruhi suspiro mientras cerraba sus libros de texto al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus compañeros de clase cuando sonó la campana, anunciando así el fin de la clase.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ceno con Kyouya y estaba muy distraída. Se distrajo de sus estudios y de su vida cotidiana, pero lo que más le distaría era que por alguna extraña razón aun seguía observando su teléfono cuando estaba en casa y especialmente cuando ella tenía que estudiar.

"Fujioka-san", su profesor de Derecho le habló mientras se ponía de pie, lista para salir junto con el resto de la clase. "¿Puedo hablar un momento usted?"

"Si, sensei" replicó Haruhi, caminando hacía el escritorio de profesor.

"¿Hay algo que le preocupe?" Su profesor le pregunto, mirando pensativamente al fondo después de que todos los demás abandonaran el aula.

"No, sensei" Haruhi mintió, apretando fuertemente sus libros contra su pecho.

"Parece distraída últimamente", explicó. "Me preocupa que no se esté cuidando a si misma bien".

"Estoy bien, sensei" Haruhi respondió con una sonrisa. "Solo no he dormido lo suficiente".

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?, _gruñómentalmente para sí misma_. ¡Incluso no pude estudiar en la noche!_

Eso era verdad—Haruhi no había sido capaz de sacarlo de su mente desde la cena. Ootori Kyouya se abría paso en su cabeza y ella no encontraba forma de deshacerse de él. De hecho, se sentía como si estuviera enamorada—no, eso sería incorrecto—_locamente enamorada_ es el termino correcto. Pero era Kyouya-sempai, el Rey en las Sombras del siempre famoso Host Club, el que la tenía en sus manos cada vez que estaba cerca de él… ¿es por eso qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Sin embargo, ella sabía que esa no era la razón en absoluto.

Después de la plática con su profesor (que todavía estaba preocupado por su mejor estudiante cuando se fue), dejo la Universidad de Tokio, regresando a tiempo a su casa para dejar sus libros y cambiarse a su uniforme de trabajo, que consiste en una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro y una falda hasta la rodilla.

Ahora que estaba viviendo sola e independiente, tuvo que trabajar para vivir, pero le gustaba. Ella encontró un trabajo en una cafetería cercana semanas después de alquilar su departamento y ahora trabajaba como camarera felizmente ahí (gracias a la información que Misuzu-san le dio durante su primer verano con el Host Club). Cada vez que ella tenía que trabajar como interna en un bufet de abogados locales, su jefe con mucho gusto le permitía tomarse el día de descanso y trabajar por su sueño.

"Hola a todos", Haruhi los saludo al entrar a la cafetería por la puerta trasera, ignorando que tanto su chaqueta como el aire caliente del edificio hasta que comenzaron a incomodarla.

El aire comenzaba a hacerse frío, marcando el inicio de otoño y entonces pronto, las hojas cambiarían lentamente a rojas, naranjas y amarillas. Haruhi amaba otoño—era hermoso y el aire era fresco por las mañanas, lo que siempre la ponía de buen humor. Pero el comienzo de otoño también se caracterizo por _ese día_…como un triste día que le hacía doler el corazón cuando pensaba en él.

Haruhi sacudió esos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza y doblo su chaqueta, colocándola cuidadosamente en su casillero y se puso unos broches en su cabello para mantener alejado su irritante flequillo durante el trabajo. Se dirigió hacía el lavabo y se lavo bien las manos, saludo a aquellos lo suficientemente felices para saludarla.

"Haruhi, ¡te necesitamos en la sección dos!" Una voz grito desde algún lugar del frente entre un coro de gritos.

"Ya voy" Haruhi atendió el llamado cuando agarró la toalla para secar sus manos.

Corrió al frente para darse cuenta que uno de sus clientes llevo a su mascota —¿qué era eso?, ¿una rata enorme?—y llego a la sección dos con la velocidad de un rayo, asustando el intuición de los demás desafortunados clientes en esa sección a los que les ordeno mantener la calma y permanecer sentados.

"¿Qué es eso?" Haruhi le pregunto a la mesera llamada Tsukiko, que suspiraba por el caos que el pequeño animal estaba ocasionando.

"Una especie de rata o algo así". Tsukiko respondió, temblando ligeramente. "Odio las ratas".

"Haruhi, ¿puede ayudarme a agarrarlo?" Una amiga cercana, Riiko, jadeaba sin aliento. "Eres buena con los animales, ¿verdad?".

"No realmente". Admitió sinceramente Haruhi.

"Bueno, de todos modos ayúdame, por favor" Riiko la tomo de la mano y la jalo lejos de la multitud que se reunió alrededor de la sección dos con una mirada de curiosidad en sus rostros. "No puedo agarrar esa maldita cosa por mí misma".

En la esquina de sus ojos, vio a un hombre inclinándose una y otra vez a su jefe y reconoció al hombre como la persona que había traído al animal peludo.

"¡Detrás de ti!"

Haruhi se dio la vuelta y a penas perdió a la creatura ya que saltó su hombro y sobre el mar de curiosos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y tres figuras altas entraron.

"Atrapa esa cosa". Riiko les grito.

Haruhi vio como el animal aterrizo perfectamente en unos de los brazos de una de las figuras y ella se apresuro para agradecerle a la persona por eso.

"Muchas gracias". Exclamó ella cuando llego hasta ellos, sus ojos estaba puestos sobre el animal (que ahora podía se identificado como una Chinchilla) con la esperanza que no saliera corriendo. "Lamentamos todo esto".

Ella tomo la Chinchilla de los brazos del hombre, aunque la Chinchilla parecía muy cómoda ahí. Haruhi miro el rostro del hombre y sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Kyouya-sempai?"

"¡HARUHI!" otra de las tres figuras exclamo estrepitosamente y la atacó, abrazándola hasta que ella no pudiera respirar.

"¿Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi vio de reojo el cabello rubio sobre su hombro. Hizo una mueca mientras era abrazada con más fuerza, casi aplastando a la Chinchilla que ahora estaba luchando en su apretón.

"¡ME RECUERDAS, HARUHI!" Tamaki gritó felizmente. "NO SABES COMO HACE ESO FELIZ A PAPÁ".

Haruhi mordió sus labios e hizo una mueca cuando la Chinchilla hundió sus afilados dientes en su brazo derecho, revolándose violentamente en sus brazos, pidiendo su libertad.

"Ya basta, Tamaki" Kyouya tiro a Tamaki lejos de ella. "Fuyumi, toma asiento para nosotros y llévalo contigo".

Riiko había llegado a través de la multitud y se alivio de la ahora llamada—Chinchilla, que con amor se acurruco en el pecho de Riiko.

"Haruhi, ¡estás sangrando!". Grito Riiko.

"Oh". Haruhi miro su brazo. "Iré a lavarlo y a vendarlo. Ahora vuelvo".

Haruhi se dirigió hacia el fregadero, tratando de abrir el grifo torpemente con la mano izquierda. Lucho con él, ya que estaba cerrado herméticamente, antes de que una elegante mano lo abriera para ella, liberando así el agua. Esa mano elegante desapareció de su vista por unos momentos antes de que sintiera un cuerpo altísimo detrás de ella, otra mano agarro su brazo lesionado con cuidado dejándolo bajo el agua fría. La otra mano libre de él, que estaba del otro lado de Haruhi, toco suavemente la herida, así ella quedo atrapada entre los dos brazo de esa persona.

Haruhi reconoció el aroma de esa persona de inmediato, y a continuación, su calor, y luego el suave ritmo de su respiración. ¿Desde cuándo era ella consciente de que él y su presencia era aditiva? El sonido de sus zapatos al hacer clic cuando tocaban el suelo, el hábito de empujar sus lentes cuando iba a hacer alusión de algo, incluso el roce de su costosa, inclusive de moda, ropa pasó a ser diferente que la de cualquier otro.

Kyouya giro la llave del agua y en silencio seco el brazo de Haruhi con una toalla seca. Sosteniendo el brazo derecho, él uso su mano libre para llegar hasta su bolsillo y sacar un pañuelo de aspecto bastante caro y lo coloco alrededor de la herida casi amorosamente. Durante todo ese tiempo Haruhi estuvo mirando su brazo herido y se dio cuenta que estaba tan avergonzada como para verlo.

Era extraño, pensó para sus adentros. Ella nunca tuvo problema con mirar a la gente antes y sentirse avergonzada no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Haruhi Fujioka nunca se avergonzaba, ¿por qué había empezado ahora?

"Gracias, Kyouya-sempai" Le sonrió con gratitud, evitando cuidadosamente ver sus oscuros ojos.

"No ha sido nada". Fue la corta respuesta de Kyouya antes de regresar y unirse a Tamaki y Fuyumi, cerca de una ventana.

"¿Estás bien, Haruhi?" Riiko, con algunos otros compañeros de trabajo, se reunieron a su alrededor preocupados. "El cliente se disculpo profundamente y se fue"

"Estoy bien" Haruhi les sonrió con tranquilidad.

"Todo está bien". La profunda voz el jefe hablo. "Vuelvan a trabajar"

Haruhi lo saludo con una sonrisa y él le respondió dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza en señal de saludo. Ella rápidamente se puso a trabajar recibiendo a los clientes al entrar, limpiando las mesas y ¡maldita sea!, ¿ella seguía mirando hacía su dirección de nuevo?

"Haruhi, ¿quieres tomarte un descanso ahora?" Tsukiko le pregunto después de un tiempo.

"¿Eh? Pero, todavía no es tiempo de…"

"Está bien" Dijo Tsukiko alegremente, la saco de la caja registradora, dejando de pie a un cliente confundido. "Voy a continuar por ti hoy"

"Pero…" Haruhi empezó a protestar.

"Alguien en la mesa cinco quiere hablar contigo". Tsukiko le susurro al oído, empujándola hacía la dirección. "Y él es bien parecido, así que ve"

Haruhi suspiro, quitándose el delantal.

Ella era plenamente consciente que él la miraba con esos ojos ónices y su intención estaba oculta detrás sus lentes. Y no importaba ahora que tan consiente era de su mirada, estaba concentrada exclusivamente en sus negros (y ciertamente baratos) tacones mientras se cercaba lentamente a la mesa cinco.

"Haruhi" Exclamo Tamaki una vez más. "Siéntate con nosotros"

Antes de que Haruhi pudiera contestar, fue empujada hacía el asiento vacío al lado de Kyouya Ootori, frente a un sonriente Tamaki y una mujer de aspecto humilde que no había visto antes.

"Debes ser la famosa Haruhi Fujioka de la que siempre he oído hablar", dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

"Lo lamento, pero me temo que no te conozco" Haruhi dijo sin rodeos antes de que se diera cuenta de lo grosera que había sonado.

"Ella es Shido Fuyumi" Dijo Kyouya, parecía relajado en una cafetería de plebeyos. "Mi hermana mayor que se caso en la familia Shido"

Haruhi se sorprendió viendo a la gentil y cálida mujer en la mesa antes de volver a ver al hombre atractivo sentado a su lado, cuyo mal podría rivalizar con el diablo.

"¡Son hermanos!" Exclamó Haruhi.

"¿Por qué estas tan sorprendida?" Kyouya le pregunto sorbiendo su café tranquilamente.

"Bueno, yo…" Haruhi se sintió sin palabras antes de decidir que probablemente era mejor mantenerse callada. Y pensar que el frío Kyouya tiene ¡una hermosa y amorosa hermana! Eso hacía preguntarse qué había pasado mal en la vida de Kyouya para que se alejara y se obsesionará con las ganancias y los beneficios.

_La gente rica debe tenerla difícil_, Haruhi sudo frío_. Me hace feliz ser una plebeya._

Cuando Tamaki y Fuyumi platicaban sobre las maravillas del café descafeinado y los plebeyos ruidosos ("oh, y no debemos olvidar los pequeños bocadillos deliciosos que sirven") Haruhi estaba sentada en silencio al lado de Kyouya, escuchando a medias la conversación y preguntándose qué estaba haciendo con ese grupo.

Ella preferiría trabajar en ese momento, o incluso tener una taza de té mientras estudia en su casa. En cambio, estaba atrapada en su propia cafetería, escuchando dos bobos ricos en todo y el silencioso hombre que podría ser invisible para todos a los que les importaba—beber su café mirando por la ventana, sus ojos agudos tomaban cualquier tipo de información que podría utilizar en futuras referencias de exceso de trabajo (pero bien parecido) en su cabeza.

Haruhi suspiro y dejo caer su mano en la cara, dejándola colgada en el aburrimiento, que refleja los pensamientos ociosos que corren actualmente por su cabeza.

Ella admitió a si misma que su conocimiento hacía la citas es menor que la de una persona promedio y eso es porque ella nunca se ha enamorado locamente antes, pero no era como si no estuviera particularmente interesada en el asunto de todas formas. Siempre le había gustado estudiar y no había encontrado nada ni a nadie que pudiera despertar su interés. Hasta ahora.

_¿En que estará él pensando?_ Se pregunto ella, dándole una mirada de reojo antes de mirar a limpia mesa una vez más, sintiéndose como una adolescente estudiante que había sido sorprendida por el flechazo. Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por cosas como esa, ¿verdad?, al igual que su padre solía decir: "¿Qué sucede? Simplemente deja que tu vida siga su curso"

El recuerdo de su padre era raro, una frase inteligente, Haruhi se sintió tranquila y abandono el tema antes de pasar sus clases mentales. Ella estaba en medio de la clase cuando se dio cuenta que Tamaki estaba hablando con ella.

"Ha-ru-hi" Tamaki sonrió brillantemente. "Estás en el espacio"

"Lo siento" dijo Haruhi rápidamente. "Estaba pensando en una clase mentalmente"

"Oh" Fuyumi preguntó. "¿Qué estas cursando?"

"Leyes" Haruhi respondió con una sonrisa.

Fuyumi le dio solo una sonrisa complaciente a cambio antes de reanudar su discusión con Tamaki.

"Pido disculpas" Kyouya habló.

"¿Eh?"

"Por hacerte pasar por esto" Señalo Kyouya hacía la feliz pareja que platicaba frente a ellos.

"¿Fuiste tú el que me requirió?" Haruhi preguntó, un poco sorprendida.

"No" Respondió él con sencillez. "Ese fue Tamaki"

Haruhi se mantuvo en silencio y se sintió estúpida de suponerlo, el Rey en las Sombras nunca pediría la presencia de nadie, mucho menos la suya.

_Madre_, Haruhi pensó en su madre en el cielo, _¿qué debería hacer?_

Kyouya era difícil de predecir. Ella estaba segura que él tenía sentimientos y tenía buenas razones para creerlo, a pesar de lo que él podía creer. No eran solo sus experiencias pasadas con él las que la hacían creer eso, incluso ahora, él miraba a su hermana con un cariño oculto y a Tamaki con aprecio.

Casi nunca era curiosa (cuando se trataba de la vida misma), pero él fue la primera persona en despertar su oculta curiosidad. Él le hizo querer saber más, sobre todo acerca de él.

"Kyouya-sempai" habló Haruhi valientemente.

"¿Si?" Kyouya miro en ella, una oscura y elegante ceja que planteaba una investigación.

"¿Tienes tiempo libre en algún momento de esta semana?"

**Nota de la Traductora:**

He tardado milenios en traer este capítulo, pero he tenido otras cosas que hacer, esta prometo tener en estas dos semanas al menos unos 4 capítulos más, espero que sigan leyendo y si no, recuerden que esto lo hago por mero gusto y por amor al arte (aquí, a la lectura). No soy la mejor traductora, y estoy intentado darle la mayor coherencia posible. Definitivamente, este ha sido un capitulo del cual me siento orgullosa, me gusto bastante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kimi no Koe**

**.**

**.**

**Escrito por:** Yue Guang Kuroneko

**Traducido por:** MissKatterine

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

**.**

**.**

Ootori Kyouya raramente se levantaba a las nueve a.m. (de buen humor por lo menos), pero por una extraña razón, él se levanto a las siete a.m. e incluso se sintió tan energético como para correr en el parque privado de los Ootori por una hora antes de regresar a su departamento y darse un baño.

Hace pocos días, fue forzado a salir de su casa por Tamaki y llevado lejos en una limosina junto con su hermana para después detenerse en un circo que estaría en la cuidad por un día. Por supuesto, Suou Tamaki, el legitimo heredero al nombre Suou y era ahora exitoso, tenía que irse antes de perderse "el espectáculo que podría unir por un día a los plebeyos y los ricos por igual". Luego de irse del lugar una vez más hacia una especie de carnaval freak antes de acabar en el lugar donde trabajaba Haruhi.

Él había esperado al menos un tipo de paz ahí, pero al abrir la puesta solo se encontró con un roedor aterrizando en sus brazos como si estuviera huyendo de alguien y esperaba que él lo protegiera. Mientras Tamaki estaba emocionado de ver a Haruhi en ropa femenina (¿Incluso recordó como ella rechazó su propuesta hace años?) Kyouya secretamente sentía que Haruhi estaba bien justo como ella era, ya fuera en ropa de hombre o mujer.

Recordando la pequeña mentira que él le dijo a Haruhi durante la pequeña platica entre Tamaki y Fuyumi, su mente se puso en blanco por un momento. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dicho que Tamaki fue el que pidió su presencia cuando él estaba claramente más interesando en hablar con su hermana? ¿Por qué diablos él, Ootori Kyouya, solicito su presencia para luego mentir sobre ello?

"Ootori-sama", se escuchó una voz por el intercomunicador cuando se sentó en su computadora portátil, terminando unos documentos de la empresa que debía enviar al día siguiente.

"¿Si?" Él contesto, guardando sus documentos y cerrando la laptop con un suave clic.

"Su auto está listo"

Se puso de pie y se acerco a su cama donde había colocado su chaqueta y se puso su dicha chaqueta casual (aunque el precio no era tan-casual) por encima de su cuello de tortuga negra.

"Gracias", Kyouya agarro las llaves del choche y se dispuso a salir de su casa, poniendo su billetera y su celular en sus bolsillos.

Haruhi había sido muy amable y le dijo que se encontrara con ella en su apartamento a las once a.m. Cuando él levanto su ceja bastante extrañado, ella solo sonrió con una de sus sonrisas inocentes y dijo: "_Kyouya-sempai no es una persona tempranera, ¿correcto?_"

Se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el picaporte. Esa sensación que brotó de su garganta era indistinguible por él. Había algo en ese sentimiento que habría hecho a cualquier ser humanos sintiera ganas de llorar, o sentir la necesidad de ser abrazado por unos cálidos y amorosos brazos.

Kyouya sacudió violentamente su cabeza y con valentía abrió la puerta de su departamento, cerrándola detrás de él. No era ningún momento para estar pensando cosas inútiles, pensamientos sentimentalistas. El era un hombre de negocios, invirtiendo en sus propias inversiones para satisfacer a su padre, luchando por ser mejor que sus hermanos y…

Camino hacía su coche y se despidió con un gesto al criado que abrió la puerta. Hubo pocas ocasiones en las que él quería escapar de la rutina con los funcionarios y de todo. Ese fue siempre un pensamiento extraño para él, considerando que despreciaba a los plebeyos desde niño. Fueron siempre conocidos como escoria y nada más.

Pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Haruhi. Seguro, él era escéptico con respecto a ella en el comienzo y de divertía en aumentar su deuda para jugar con su mente, pero como él la observaba desde las sombras, se encontró con que ella no era después de todo lo que él esperaba. Ella era hermosa (a su manera, por supuesto), sus ojos miraban hacia el horizonte, dando un recurso casi de ensueño. Jugar con ella era solo una manera de pasar el tiempo en Ouran y lo había disfrutado. No se dio cuenta que su mundo giraba en torno a ella hasta el día de su graduación y la de Tamaki.

Mientras Tamaki era un rostro de piedra y miraba positivamente la miserable noche, tocando la caja de terciopelo en su bolsillo durante el discurso del presidente y otras cosas, Kyouya se sentía aliviado de dejar Ouran para siempre. La escuela solo había obstaculizado su tiempo y sus planes a futuro para la Empresa Ootori y salir de esa escuela era probablemente lo mejor de su vida. (Bueno, eso y hasta el momento en que finalmente se llamará el heredero de la Empresa Ootori.)

No fue hasta la cena de graduación que él se dio cuenta que Haruhi había aceptado la invitación de Tamaki a su graduación y estaba parada junto a los hermanos Hitachiin. Hablaban en voz baja y capto una mirada de frustración en el rostro de Hikaru (¿quién mas tendría esa agria cara cuando Tamaki invito a Haruhi a bailar el vals?) cuando Haruhi se fue de ahí.

El momento en que Tamaki y Haruhi desaparecieron en la pista de baile llena de gente, Kyouya se dio cuenta que al día siguiente él ya no tendría la posibilidad de manipularla o verla florecer en una mujer, que un día acapararía la mirada y los corazones de los hombres. Al pensar eso, se sintió un poco vacío en su pecho. Él era una persona orgullosa y odiaba la idea de que Haruhi pudo hacer reaccionar cualquier tipo de sentimiento dentro de esas barreras de hielo que se colocaba sobre él mismo. ¿Por qué ella era la única persona que podía despertar el sentimiento que él rechazo los dieciocho años de su vida entera?

"_Kyouya", Tamaki hablo con él cuando la noche llego a su fin y todo el mundo estaba intercambiando tristes despedidas._

"_¿Qué pasa, Tamaki?" Kyouya le pregunto de regreso, desasiéndose de su normal irritación._

"_Haruhi—ella, bueno, ella dijo que no," Tamaki parecía tan horriblemente deprimido y al borde de matarse a su mismo que Kyouya inmediatamente sintió pena por el hombre frente a él. "Supongo que no es varonil llorar ahora, ¿verdad?"_

"_No," Kyouya suavizo su voz un poco. "No, supongo que no."_

Después de esa noche, Tamaki se concentro en ganar el afecto de su abuela y luego fue nombrado heredero antes de trabajar con la diligencia como el amo del Imperio Suou. Había salido con algunas mujeres, incluso a través del Omiai para después declinar cortésmente antes de que dejara de ir cuando fuera el momento. Suou Tamaki declaro que él amaba a Haruhi y solo Haruhi antes de encontrar otra alta, de ojos marrones plebeya (aunque era muy dulce y tan linda como Haruhi) que él estaba cortejando con alegría extrema.

Kyouya siempre se había preguntado que vio Tamaki en Haruhi. Ella era muy directa, no era como una niña y no disfrutaba los placeres materiales como las otras chicas de su edad. Ella dejo tirado a Tamaki varias veces, expresando su desinterés por él y, sin embargo, siguió persiguiéndola, como un sueño inalcanzable.

_Él sigue siendo un idiota_, pensó Kyouya para sí con una sonrisa, ya que él se marcho al complejo de apartamentos de Haruhi, mirando rápidamente el reloj. _Pero voy a darle crédito por ser un hombre—sin importar cuán idiota puede ser_.

Cuando llego a la parte frontal del complejo de apartamentos de Haruhi, se sorprendió un poco de encontrar a Haruhi esperándolo. Llevaba un par de jeans y un top casual de manga larga que solo la hacía parecer aun más femenina. Tenía el pelo peinado un poco hacia atrás y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro cuando ella reconoció su coche.

_Pues bien_, pensó para sí mismo. _Supongo que puedo ver porque Tamaki estaba tan enamorado de ella._

Haruhi respiro aire fresco mientras observaba el coche negro que Kyouya manejaba hasta el complejo de departamentos. Era tan propio de él comprar un negro y carísimo auto Europeo como ese. Él no era del tipo que compraba un auto llamativo, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad conservadora.

Ella acababa de regresar de dar un paseo inactivo alrededor de la cuadra (el clima de otoño era muy bueno como para permanecer encerrado en casa) antes de que ella reconociera el conductor del coche negro. Haruhi solo vio su coche una vez, pero ella lo sabía, a primera vista porque el conductor en asiento delantero daba un aire independiente y misterioso que era tan fácil de suponer de quien se trataba.

"Kyouya-sempai," Ella lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras él se detuvo a su lado. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días," Él replicó mientras apagaba el motor.

"¿Te gustaría entrar un momentos?" Haruhi le pregunto, apretándose el cuello de su chaqueta para bloquear el viento helado. "Mis cosas están dentro."

Kyouya no respondió, pero en su lugar se unió a ella en la banqueta y la siguió hacia adentro del departamento. Ella saludo amablemente al guardia de seguridad y condujo a Kyouya a su departamento en silencio. Al abrir la puerta, fue recibida por el ambiente acogedor de su casa y observó a Kyouya para ver su reacción.

No tuvo ninguna reacción, como siempre, pero su apariencia parecía un poco más suave que antes mientras miraba alrededor del departamento con desinterés. Su casa no era definitivamente tan magnífica como la de él, ni estaba elegantemente amueblada, pero Haruhi la encontraba cómoda y hogareña. Era el lugar perfecto para estudiar y relajarse cada vez que lo necesitara.

Haruhi se dirigió a la cocina que estaba a su izquierda y tomo la bolsa de papel que estaba en el mostrador antes de que ella le sonriera ligeramente a Kyouya y preguntará. "¿Te gustarían tour de mi cada ahora o después?"

"Después sería perfecto," Kyouya respondió dándole una mirada inquieta a la bolsa de papel marrón en la mano de Haruhi antes de señalar la puerta. "¿Estás lista?"

"Si" respondió Haruhi, poniéndose sus zapatos antes de unírsele a él para salir de su casa.

Su camino fuera del cálido complejo fue silencioso, pero Haruhi lo encontró de su agrado. Cuando era niña, nunca le gustaron los fuertes ruidos, y cuando eran tan fuertes, le recordaban los truenos y el mismo pensamiento la hacía inquietarse y ponerse nerviosa. Además de eso, Kyouya poseía una atmosfera que la hacía sentir como si estuviera hundiéndose en un baño de agua tibia después de todo un día de duro trabajo y un sinfín de estudios. Era una sensación confortable.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Kyouya pregunto, sacando las llaves de su coche de sus bolsillos, mientras caminaban en el fresco aire. Parecía que estaba listo para entrar dentro de su automóvil de lujo en un intento por evitar cualquier mirada plebeya en la que él pudiera estar involucrado.

"No necesitamos coche a donde vamos" Haruhi le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Vamos a caminar por ahí. El clima en este día es maravilloso para caminar, ¿no lo crees?"

Haruhi vio como Kyouya se detuvo, procesando sus palabras por un momento antes de susurrar: "Si, el clima es perfecto hoy."

Después de esas palabras, Haruhi sintió un desconocido calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era extraño, ¿no? No eran dulces palabras dirigidas a ella, ni tenían ninguna intención sentimental hacia ella por su parte, pero se sentía como si estuviese flotando en el aire y sintió una punzada de felicidad en su pecho.

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque, Haruhi recordó los años que pasaron en Ouran. Ella nunca estuvo cerca de Kyouya realmente y solo hablo con él cerca de una o dos veces, pero aparte de eso, lo único que podía hacer era verlo. Él siempre fue conocido como el "Rey en las Sombras" y manipulo a todos, y cada uno que le representaran algún tipo de beneficio económico, pero cada vez que ella lo veía, comenzaba a darse cuenta que el "Rey en las Sombras" no era tan malo como ella pensó en primer lugar. Él era extrañamente amable y cuidadoso con sus amigos y a pesar que lo negara, ellos le importaban mucho. Nunca mostro sus emociones en su rostro (o, sus verdaderas emociones de todos modos) pero ella sabía que muy dentro de él probablemente sufría bajo el peso de la rica sociedad.

"Buenos días, Haruhi-chan" la señora del puesto de frutas la saludo agitando la mano cuando ellos pasaron.

"Buenos días" respondió alegremente Haruhi. Haruhi sintió la mirada de Kyouya sobre ella y levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No" contesto, mirando hacia adelante una vez más. "¿Son siempre así los plebeyos?"

"¿Cómo?" Haruhi preguntó un poco confundida.

"Así" Kyouya agito su mano sonriendo mientras los comerciantes y clientes intercambiaban saludos y algunos 'nos vemos después'. "Alegres, poco sofisticados."

"Bueno" empezó Haruhi pensativamente. "Si somos poco sofisticados, pero felices, creo que preferiríamos ser poco sofisticados."

"Ya veo" dijo Kyouya en voz baja antes de buscar algún lugar delante de ellos.

Haruhi sintió una sensación de melancolía proveniente de él y lo miro como asombro. ¿Finalmente él entendía la forma de vivir de los plebeyos—simple con una feliz existencia? ¿O estaba reflexionando sobre su propia vida, rodeado de riquezas y soledad?

"Ah, estamos aquí" Haruhi dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque.

"¿Venimos aquí?" Kyouya levanto una ceja después de la risa de los niños, que corrían por el parque persiguiéndose.

"Si" respondió Haruhi. "Vamos a alimentar a los patos."

Después de vacilar un momento, Kyouya se reunió con ella y se fueron caminando juntos mientras se dirigían a la laguna.

Los arboles no estaba desnudos aun, pero las hojas en sus ramas se tornaron de un color bronce claro, lo que indicaba que ha comenzado su cambio anual. El aire estaba helado y la leve brisa jugó con las ociosas personas en el parque. Muchos estaban sentados debajo de los arboles sobre mantas, comiendo alegremente los alimentos de un picnic. Risas llenaron el aire cuando los niños corrían por delante de ellos y parejas se miraban con cariño con las manos entrelazadas y con sus cuerpos juntos. Música se tocaba suavemente en el fondo desde el estéreo de alguien y le daba al parque un ambiente casi-romántico, pero no del todo.

Haruhi abrió la bolsa de papel al llegar a la laguna y rompió en pedazos el pan antes de tirarlo a las aguas ondeantes. Se sentó en la orilla y observo como los patos nadaban con cautela hasta las migas antes de agarrarlas y nadando lejos hasta que estuvieran a una distancia segura.

"¿Esto es lo que hacen los plebeyos para divertirse?" Kyouya le pregunto, sentándose en la orilla del estanque a su lado. "¿Alimentar la vida silvestre y sentarse al aire libre?"

Haruhi lo pensó un momento antes de responder, "Si, supongo que es lo que hacemos por diversión. Pero hay otras formas para divertirnos también."

Kyouya se quedo en silencio una vez más y contemplo el estanque con ojos distraídos. La brisa entraba por su cabello oscuro, despeinándolo lo suficiente para que pareciera menos refinado pero, de alguna manera, aun sostenía esa intensidad natural. ¿Era sus pensamientos lo que lo hacían ver casi imposible de alcanzar? ¿O eran las barreras de hielo que ella no era capaz de cruzar, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara?

_Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que esas barreras de hielo se derritan_, pensó Haruhi con un suspiro. _O bien, nunca voy a comprender lo que pasa por su cabeza._

Haruhi rompió otro pedazo de pan y lo arrojo al estanque. Vio como graciosamente las migas arquearon el cielo azul y cayeron con un silencioso ruido sordo sobre el agua antes de que un cercano pato lo tomara con avidez.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?" Haruhi le pregunto, dándole la bolsa.

Kyouya le dio una mirada más bien sutil antes de soltar un suspiro y tomo la bolsa para romper un pedazo de pan. Entonces, lo arrojo al estanque, de forma descuidada y observo, ligeramente divertido como una horda de patos se precipitó sobre las migas.

Eso fue así durante una hora—Kyouya rompía una pieza de pan y la tiraba al estanque antes de darle la bolsa a Haruhi y viceversa. Esto paso hasta que ellos terminaron de romper todo el pan en pedazos y termino con una mirada fija en el parque.

Haruhi se sentía en paz y por una vez su mente no estaba en sus estudios o su trabajo. El ambiente del parque era agradable, el clima también lo era, y la persona que se sentó a su lado se quedo en silencio, algo que amaba en su ruidosa y caótica vida. Tal vez fue por el silencio y la tranquilidad que su presencia la hizo sentirse así, ¿no-del-todo-enamorada? Se sentía como si estuviera enamorada, pero había algo diferente…y, sin embargo, sentía que conocía esa sensación también. Era un concepto muy complicado y ella decidió no insistir en eso por más tiempo.

Cuando el mediodía se acerco lentamente, se escucharon canciones diferentes que venían de aquel estero cercano. Muchas parejas se iban del parque por el almuerzo, pero Haruhi se sentía demasiado cómoda como para abandonar el parque. De repente, ella se animo al escuchar la canción popular estadounidense "When You Say Nothing At All" cantada por Alison Krauss.

Haruhi cerró los ojos escuchando la dulce melodía antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con una mano extendida hacia ella.

"¿Podría bailar esta pieza?" Kyouya le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Haruhi sintió como sus ojos se abrieron antes de responder con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de sonrojo, "Si."

_(Es asombroso como le sabes hablar a mi corazón_

_Sin decir ninguna palabra, puedes iluminar la oscuridad_

_Por más que lo intente no podría explicar_

_Lo que escucho cuando no dices nada)_

Haruhi le tomo la mano y le permitió que la ayudara a levantarse. Él envolvió su brazo por la cintura de Haruhi y entrelazo su mano libre con la de ella, atrayéndola hacía su alto cuerpo. Ella no pudo eliminar el rubor en sus mejillas oscuras, pero sonrió para sí misma mientras le permitió bailar con ella.

_(La sonrisa en tu cara me dice que me necesitas_

_Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo: 'nunca me dejaras'_

_La fuerza de tu mano dice que me agarraras si alguna vez caigo_

_Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada.)_

Sus movimientos eran elegantes y con experiencia, como si hubiera bailado con esta canción desde el comienzo. A Haruhi le resulto fácil seguir sus pasos, teniendo en cuenta que ella había dicho que tenía dos pies izquierdos a la hora de bailar (no se olvide mencionar que sus dos pies izquierdos aparecieron cuando se encontró por primera vez al Host Club en la tercera sala de música.)

_(Durante todo el día escucho a la gente hablando en voz alta_

_Pero cuando me abrazas no puedo oír a la multitud_

_El viejo Sr. Webster no podría definir_

_Que está dicen tu corazón y el mío)_

Las únicas cosas que Haruhi podía oír eran su propia respiración y la de él, igualadas. Las platicas de las demás parejas y las familias se habían ido, era como si estuviera atrapada en un mundo que solo consistía de ella y Kyouya.

_(La sonrisa en tu cara me dice que me necesitas_

_Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo: 'nunca me dejaras'_

_La fuerza de tu mano dice que me agarraras si alguna vez caigo_

_Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada.)_

Haruhi se sintió ligeramente consternada cuando fue consciente de su situación—¿qué era esa sensación que sintió en su estomago? Algo dulce, pero un poco triste, como un sueño.

_(La sonrisa en tu cara me dice que me necesitas_

_Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo: 'nunca me dejaras'_

_La fuerza de tu mano dice que me agarraras si alguna vez caigo_

_Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada.)_

Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kyouya la hizo girar y caer profundamente. Sus ojos se agradaron y se echo a reír cuando él la puso de pie una vez más. Sus ojos se encontraron y Haruhi sintió que su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras él le daba una sola y sincera sonrisa que no pudo haber durado más de una segundo antes de que él se inclinara hacia abajo, estando su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Haruhi cerró sus ojos antes de que…

"¡MIRA, ES HARUHI!" Dos familiares voces los llamaron con fuerza. "¡Y Kyouya-sempai!"

Haruhi se sintió solo un poco decepcionada cuando Kyouya se alejo, dejando al menos la longitud de su brazo de distancia entre ellos. Suspiro y se giró hacia las voces para encontrarse con dos pelirrojos corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Kaoru? ¿Hikaru?"

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la Traductora:**

¡Malditos gemelos! xD Pero es divertido traducir esto, espero que les este gustando y mañana o pasado mañana subiré uno más…juro que m encanta esta historia y también esta pareja, me da ganas de escribir de ella, otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimi no Koe**

**.**

**.**

**Escrito por:** Yue Guang Kuroneko

**Traducido por:** MissKatterine

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cinco:**

Kyouya maldijo cuando los gemelos la llamaron por su nombre; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por la oportunidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, esperaba algo al besarla? Si realmente se besaran, ¿a dónde llegarían? ¿Podrían salir? ¿O solo sería un beso? Con Haruhi, él no estaba seguro que podría venir luego de un inocente beso.

"¿Kaoru? ¿Hikaru?" Les dijo Haruhi, sin verse sorprendida.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Kaoru les pregunto una vez los alcanzo, jadeando. "No esperaba que estuvieran en un parque público."

"Podríamos decir lo mismo de ustedes," dijo Haruhi. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Tono nos llamo esta mañana y exigió que nos despertáramos y nos uniéramos a él y su novia para el almuerzo," respondió Hikaru con un suspiro.

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?" Haruhi sonrió. "¿Y qué hay de Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai?"

"Están comprando un helando con el vendedor," Kaoru señalo la dirección. Kyouya pudo distinguir la baja estatura de Honey y a Mori, el alto hombre a su lado. No podía comprender la obsesiva naturaleza de Honey con respecto a los dulces—sin mencionar que el antiguo host loli-shota seguía siendo tan lindo como siempre a sus veinte años.

"¡SON KYOU-CHAN Y HARU-CHAN!" la delgada voz de Honey los llamo.

Kyouya se alejo un poco cuando el chico amante de los conejos y el silencioso hombre se reunieron con Haruhi con amabilidad y sonrisas y una explosión de preguntas (por parte de Honey, por supuesto). Vio a Tamaki y su novia (cuyo nombre no podía recordar) caminando hacia ellos y sintió solo un poco de irritación que su cita—no, su encuentro—fuera arruinada por la presencia de los demás.

El paso de las oscuras nubes reflejaron su estado de ánimo con mucha exactitud.

Como todos platicaban con (y acosaban) Haruhi, Kyouya se sentó debajo de un árbol cercano y observo con indiferencia. Era extraño, él tenía que admitir para sí mismo, que nunca se había sentido tan desocupado antes. Siempre estaba agobiado haciendo algo, ya se tratara de hacer un seguimiento de las finanzas del Host Club o tomando notas para un futuro o trabajando el mismo hasta la muerte, tratando de superar a sus hermanos. Pero él seguía ahí, sin nada en su mano, y su mente en paz por una vez. Por supuesto, él todavía se sentía irritado, pero fácilmente podría suprimirlo.

Él estaba cambiando, lo sabía. ¿O tal vez él había cambiado antes de reunirse con Haruhi? No era su forma de ser el golpear a uno de los admiradores de Haruhi con un puñetazo—Kyouya nunca fue una persona muy física. Si hubiera sido el "Rey en las Sombras" de los días del Host Club habría amenazado al joven, realizando muchas investigaciones sobre él, y chantajeándolo o algo por el estilo, pero en cambio, hizo lo que Tamaki habría hecho: golpearlo. ¿Era Haruhi la que provocaba esa actitud protectora que esta, supuestamente, en la personalidad de todo hombre? ¿O era por algún otro motivo que no podía definir?

Frunció el ceño ligeramente por sus pensamientos.

"¡Kyouya! ¿No has conocido a mi novia aun, verdad?" la ruidosa voz de Tamaki llego a sus oídos y lo miro por encima del grupo, reemplazando la máscara del "Rey en las Sombras" que todos conocían bien.

"Hola," la muchacha le sonrió amablemente. "Soy Akiko Komatsu."

"Es un placer conocerla," Kyouya se levanto y la saludo cortésmente. "Soy Ootori Kyouya."

"¡Vengan con nosotros para el almuerzo!" Tamaki les dijo a los demás.

"¿Nos acompañaría también, Ootori-san?" Akiko le pregunto con una voz más suave.

Kyouya observo a Haruhi y sus ojos se encontraron. Haruhi se sorprendió un poco antes de sonreír y rechazo la cálida invitación de Tamaki con un: "Oh, no…tengo planes más tarde. Lo siento"

Una cálida sensación se podía sentir en el pecho de Kyouya y aparto su mirada de Haruhi hasta la de la aun sonriente Akiko. Akiko era una plebeya con un largo cabello negro, ojos color marrón con un suave brillo en el fondo color chocolate pero, de alguna manera, le faltaba algo. Él no podía decirlo claramente, pero ella no era como Haruhi.

_¿Por qué estoy comparándola con Haruhi?_ Kyouya se pregunto, mirando a la ligeramente irritada Haruhi que estaba tratando con Tamaki llorando en su pierna. _Eso estaba bien, ella es la única plebeya que conozco._

"Lamento declinar su invitación," respondió Kyouya la pregunta de Akiko. "Tengo unas cosas que atender hoy."

"Ya veo," Akiko parecía realmente decepcionada. "Espero llegar a saber más de usted pronto."

"¡AKIKO! ¡Es hora del almuerzo!" Tamaki la llamo alegremente. "¡Y ustedes vienen con nosotros!"

Kyouya vio como Tamaki guio al resto de ellos y los invito a subir en la limosina esperando él afuera.

"¡Es hora del almuerzo, Tono!" fue la última cosa que se oyó antes de que fueran llevados por la limosina y se alejaron a toda velocidad.

"¿Nos vamos?" Él escucho a Haruhi decirlo detrás de él.

Giro y se encontró con su mirada expectante antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa, sin querer admitir lo feliz que se sentía de esta de pie junto a ella sin nadie más. Eran solo él y Haruhi y se sintió relajado y extrañamente a gusto.

Mientras caminaban por el parque lentamente (no tenían prisa, después de todo), Kyouya recordó el día que paso con Haruhi en el centro comercial. La única razón por la que había ido a parar allí fue por la intromisión de Tamaki, pero por una vez, Kyouya podía decir que había sido un día bastante agradable. Haruhi fue ciertamente perspicaz ese día, pero…

Kyouya vio como un grupo de adolescentes, estaban deslizándose con sus patinetas salvajemente en su dirección. Uno de los chicos no estaba prestando atención y se cayó de la patineta, así mandándola a volar por el aire. Como un instinto, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Haruhi, tiro de ella hacía él justo cuando la patineta voló sobre el aire y aterrizo justo donde Haruhi estaba antes.

"¡LO SIENTO!" grito el joven acercándose de ellos mientras corría tras su desaparecida patineta.

Kyouya negó con su cabeza al plebeyo. Si él lo hubiera hecho cuando él era más joven, seguramente habría sido reprendido severamente por su falta de modales y elegancia.

"K-Kyouya-sempai" murmuro Haruhi.

"Mis disculpas," Kyouya la dejo ir rápidamente, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado. "Eso fue inapropiado de mi parte."

"No" Haruhi negó con la cabeza. "Yo quería decir gracias."

Kyouya le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto que Haruhi quería decir gracias. No era del tipo de persona que se pondría nervosa por un abrazo, sobre todo si no era el abrazo de un amigo cercano y que estuviera destinado a protegerla.

Kyouya siguió caminando, sin ver el pequeño y ligero rubor que se filtraba por las mejillas de Haruhi.

Con el tiempo lentamente comenzaron a oscurecerse cada de las nubes de arriba, la temperatura se enfrió y la brisa se volvió un poco menos juguetona, Kyouya respiro profundamente el aire tenuemente perfumado con la lluvia. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia; cada que llovía, él no sentía la soledad de ser rico.

"¿Dónde quieres comer, Haruhi?" Él le preguntó mirándola.

Él levanto la ceja cuando Haruhi se detuvo en seco como si estuviera congelada. A lo lejos, escucho un fuerte trueno y se giro una vez más hacia Haruhi. Parecía como si fuese una niña asustada después de ver su primera película de terror.

_Es un problema_, él pensó para sí mismo.

"Vamos," Kyouya le extendió la mano por segunda vez ese día.

"¿Eh?" Haruhi pronuncio antes de congelarse una vez más.

"Vamos," repitió de manera similar.

Después de darle una mirada nerviosa, Haruhi titubeantemente le tomo la mano y él sintió que ella movía su mano cuando el ruido sordo de los truenos de acercaba. Apretó la mano de Haruhi con sus dedos y empezó a caminar fuera del parque y así regresaron al complejo de apartamento de Haruhi, donde estaba su coche negro estacionado, todo el tiempo de dio miradas para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

En el momento que llegaron al departamento, la lluvia estaba sucediendo con más fuerza y el sonido de los truenos comenzaba a fortalecerse. Haruhi apenas podía sacar las llaves en ese momento y Kyouya rápidamente tomo las llaves. Él se sintió angustiado cuando un relámpago ilumino el oscuro pasillo y ella se dejo caer al suelo. Kyouya abrió con destreza la puesta y cargo con ella temblando.

Cuando él la levanto del suelo, Haruhi inmediatamente apretó su rostro contra el hombro de Kyouya, sus manos se aferraron a su chaqueta. Kyouya la miro con una expresión impasible antes de entrar al departamento y sin elegancia se quito sus zapatos. Llego al sofá de su derecha y la sentó encima de él, pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo soltaba, como si fuera su salvavidas durante una tormenta en alta mar y dejarla sola significara la muerte. Suspirando, la cargo y procedió a cerrar todas la ventanas, cerró todas y cada una de las persianas, y encendió todas las luces del departamento.

Eso llevo un tiempo porque cada vez que sonaba un trueno, Haruhi se aferraba sin control a su cuello y actuaba como una niña asustada, y cerrando las persianas al mismo tiempo fue difícil. Cuando termino, regresó al sofá y se sentó. Vio a Haruhi, que tenía los ojos bien cerrados.

Un relámpago y un auge de truenos, Haruhi gimió, hundiendo su rostro en el fondo de su cuello, buscando consuelo.

Kyouya se quito la chaqueta con un poco de dificultad para poder colocársela sobre sus hombros. Los hombros de Haruhi eran delgados—¿habrá estado comiendo bien? ¿Esta estará cuidando e ella bien?

Cuando él la abrazo, Kyouya se dio cuenta de lo femenina que era. No cabe duda de que ella era así en las escuela secundaria, pero Kyouya nunca se todo el tiempo para observarla—para realmente observar a la enigmática Haruhi Fujioka.

Esa noche en su la habitación en la playa fue lo más cerca que había estado físicamente y aun así, él nunca se dio cuenta que tan pequeña era. Se acordó de sus muñecas delgadas cuando él la sujetó en la cama, pero como un hombre controlando sus hormonas adolecentes (si se sintiera atraído por ella o no) eso fue lo poco que él notó. Ahora que en realidad la tenía en sus brazos, empezó a ver cosas que nunca había visto antes, y sintió emociones que ni siquiera era consciente de tener.

Otro choque de truenos y Haruhi literalmente salto a sus brazos. Él la envolvió con sus brazos suavemente y con una mano, apretó el rostro de Haruhi sobre su hombro.

"No le hagas caso a eso," él le dijo en voz baja.

Haruhi no contestó y él no esperaba una respuesta de ella, no en su estado. En su lugar, Kyouya relajo su cuerpo y se recostó con suavidad en el sofá plebeyo. El material del sofá era horrible, pero de alguna manera, se dio cuenta que era la menor de sus preocupaciones. En realidad se sentía cómodo en ese asiento, pero no estaba seguro si era el mismo asiento el que le parecía cómodo, o si fuera porque él estaba sosteniendo a Haruhi en sus brazos.

Ella se puso rígida cuando otro rayo se escucho. Kyouya con los brazos cruzados pasó una de sus manos en su cabello para que se calmara, y notó la suavidad y el brillo de su cabello. Después de pensarlo un momento, ahora sabía que Haruhi estaba cambiándolo.

Ootori Kyouya era conocido más por su naturaleza manipuladora, pero ahora…se sentía como si él no pudiera manipular a nadie, ni que hubiera ningún motivo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Ootori Kyouya sin su naturaleza calculadora ya no sería Ootori Kyouya, pero si un extraño. Sabía que aun podía retroceder y retomar su naturaleza a través de trabajo duro y de concentración, pero no estaba seguro de quererlo. Y eso sería su ruina, ¿no?

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la Traductora:**

o.o Pronto otro más, prometí cuatro y les daré cuatro antes del domingo. Ok no, creo que solo podré subir al menos 3, o sea, éste y otros dos más. Esta historia esta emocionante si la lees en tu lengua natal, leerla en ingles también pero, si hablas español y lo lees en español es más emocionante, espero que les este gustando y sigo diciéndomelo a mí misma, tengo que mejorar mi traducción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimi no Koe**

**.**

**.**

**Escrito por:** Yue Guang Kuroneko

**Traducido por:** MissKatterine

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Seis:**

**.**

**.**

Haruhi abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad. Se sentía demasiado cómoda como para despertarse, pero ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Debe ser por la mañana ahora y las clases comenzarían pronto, sin mencionar que tenía que hacer el desayuno, ducharse, y revisar su ensayo terminado, pero por supuesto que no le tomaría mucho tiempo—así que eso significaba que podría dormir solo un poco más.

Ella inconscientemente se acurruco más en su almohada—espera un minuto. Esto no se siente para nada como su almohada. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera recordaba haber ido a la cama la noche pasada…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe antes de verse obligada a cerrarlos una vez más debido a la luminosidad de la habitación. Todavía con los ojos cerrados sintió algo apretado alrededor de su cuerpo y dio un gemido antes de que el silencio llenara la habitación otra vez. Ella levanto la vista con cautela, los ojos se ajustaron a la brillante habitación y poco a poco, se ampliaron de sorpresa cuando ellos captaron el rostro contento mientras dormía de Ootori Kyouya.

De repente, Haruhi recordó la tormenta de anoche y se sintió agradecida de que Kyouya mantuviera su presencia (en su casa plebeya, para terminar). Ella bajo su mirada y encontró el brazo derecho de Kyouya envolviendo su cintura, y la otra estaba…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse sobre su posición incómoda. Sus dedos se entrelazaron los unos con los otros y cuando ella observo sus manos, se dio cuenta que su mano era agraciada y sin defectos. La mano de Kyouya era suave, —¡claro que sería suave! ¡Un niño rico como él no podría haber hecho ningún trabajo arduo en toda su existencia!—, y era reconfortable. Su mano apretó la de ella momentáneamente mientras él se movía ligeramente, aun sumido en sueño.

Haruhi cuidadosamente deslizo su mano sobre él y extendió la otra mano para quitarle sus lentes. Ella nunca antes lo había visto sin sus lentes (salvo aquella noche en la playa, pero había sido en su oscura habitación) y se dio cuenta que era realmente atractivo, sobre todo de cerca. Su rostro generalmente llevaba una mirada perspicaz, pero cuando dormía, había un toque de inocencia.

Echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared, ella decidió que era hora de preparar el desayuno ya que tenía una boca más para alimentar. Trató de zafarse de Kyouya, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido de sueño del hombre de cabello oscuro.

"Kyouya-sempai", dijo Haruhi en voz baja. "Despierta, Kyouya-sempai."

Él solo se movió, pero permaneció dormido.

_Que molesto, _Haruhi pensó, dando un vistazo más al reloj. _Voy a llegar tarde a clase a este ritmo._

Ella retiró cuidadosamente el brazo que estaba plantado firmemente en su cintura con un poco de problemas, pero después de unos momentos de lucha, Haruhi se liberó. Cuando se puso de pie, con una chaqueta que se había colocado sobre sus hombros de deslizó sobre el suelo sin gracia. En voz baja, ella vio a Kyouya una vez más y encontró que se veía un poco solo, sino es que completamente.

Ootori Kyouya era siempre un misterio para ella, con esos ojos ónices intensos y su forma astuta de obtener beneficios máximos, pero (de alguna manera y otra) sabía que él era un hombre solitario. Se quedo solo, incluso en el Host Club cuando estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos y ahora que él residía en el mundo de los negocios, estaba más solo que nunca.

Haruhi no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de lastima por él mientras ella le puso sus gafas y se dirigió al armario de la ropa para tomar una manta. Ella había estado sola siempre, si, pero nunca se sintió sola. Era constantemente querida por su padre y era usualmente molesto para alguien cuando no quiere ser molestado. Sus situaciones eran similares pero…Kyouya le daba la impresión que nunca ha sido amado antes en su vida.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, coloco con cuidado la manta sobre el cuerpo dormido de Kyouya y estuvo admirándolo un poco. De una forma u otra, él se veía bien con un sofá en la casa de un plebeyo.

Haruhi dejo salir una risita sobre ese pensamiento y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. No sería tan extravagante como los desayunos que probablemente tenía todas las mañanas, pero era definitivamente mejor que ir con el estomago vacio hasta el almuerzo.

Cuando ella termino de cocinar, miró el reloj, de forma rápida calculo la cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba antes de que tuviera que irse. Kyouya aun dormía, y ella aun necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse (ya que no lo hizo la noche anterior).

_Bueno_, Haruhi pensó, quitándose el delantal y dirigiéndose a su cuarto de baño. _Kyouya-sempai no se podría despertar temprano de todos modos_.

_Ese_ día se aproximaba y aunque ella fue a visitar todos los años, su corazón siempre estaba lleno de pesadez. Ella temía de ese día de cada año, él día que tuvo que aprender a ser independiente y estar sola. Su padre le había dicho varias veces que ir a la tumba de su madre con el corazón oprimido solo pondría a su madre triste en el cielo, pero Haruhi no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. No era como si ella no quisiera visitar a su madre, pero era porque su madre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla crecer —algo que su madre mencionaba todas las noches antes de la arropara durante la noche— y eso hacía que su corazón se sacudiera terriblemente.

Haruhi suspiró, se pasó la mano sobre el pelo marrón antes de darse cuenta de lo largo que lo tenía.

_Podría cortarlo pronto_, Haruhi hizo una nota mental en su cabeza mientras se deslizaba en una bata de baño después de la ducha. _Está tan largo_.

Ella todavía mantenía su 'no-me-importa-realmente-como-me-veo' porque se sentía cómodo y fácil para "usarlos e ir". Tomando el tiempo extra en el baño era innecesario y le daba más tiempo para hacer otras cosas que eran muy importante que mantenerse al día con lo último en moda y cosméticos. En otras palabras, no había cambiado realmente, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. La consistencia de su vida era preciosa (una lección aprendida en un cierto club al que ella fue forzada a unirse hace unos años) y ella trató de preservar eso.

"Kyouya-sempai", dijo Haruhi, vestida y casi lista para comenzar el desayuno. Ella lo movió ligeramente. "Kyouya-sempai".

Haruhi cio como los ojos de Kyouya comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco.

"¿Eh?" Él gruñó, no parecía muy despierto.

"Buenos días", Haruhi le ofreció una sonrisa.

Ella esperaba que le disparara un comentario sarcástico (debido a los rumores en Ouran, Kyouya tenía la presión arterial muy baja en las mañanas), sin embargo ella le ofreció una mirada más bien calculadora.

"¿Has dormido bien?", él finalmente le pregunto, sus oscuros ojos la vieron intensamente.

"Um…si", Haruhi respondió, burlona de su pregunta.

¿Eran falsos los rumores, después de todo?

"Bien", dijo él sin rodeos. "Entonces déjame dormir."

Haruhi levantó una ceja mientras él regresaba al sofá, poniendo la manta sobre sus hombros.

"Kyouya-sempai", Haruhi reunió su valor (después de todo, Kyouya seguía siendo el Rey en las Sombras) para levantarlo. "¿Puedes levantarte por favor?"

Kyouya parecía haber caído en un sueño profundo y Haruhi abandono después de unos momentos de tratar de despertarlo. No tenía sentido teniendo el demonio dentro de Kyouya surgiendo justo antes de que ella tuviera que irse.

Garabateando rápidamente lo que ella quería que él supiera, coloco una nota en sus lentes y cubrió la comida en la mesa. Ella tomó un rollo danés de la mesilla y le dio un último vistazo a Kyouya antes de salir del departamento, cerro de forma segura. No había nada de qué preocuparse dejándolo en su casa —no era como si necesitar él un cuidado como un niño. Ella sabía muy bien que era capaz de cuidar de si mismo incluso en un mundo que no entendía y eso era suficiente para que ella confiara en él.

Cuando Kyouya sintió que era hora de salir de la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, durmiendo en un sofá muy incomodo. Mientras que esperaba el sueño para dejar sus ojos completamente, él comenzó a recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior y porque había terminado durmiendo en el sofá de Haruhi.

Dio un leve quejido mientras se sentó, sus ojos observaron la habitación. Él no tuvo tiempo la noche anterior para conseguir una mirada agradable de la casa de Haruhi, pero cuando él miro a su alrededor ahora, se encontró con que no había mucho que ver. El apartamento era muy de ella —simple, pequeño, pero confortable. Solo había mobiliario suficiente para un par de invitados y ella misma. Había pocas joyas en la casa, además de algunas fotografías que adornan las superficies de madera pulida.

Sus ojos captaron un pedazo de papel blanco sobre la mesa y lo tomó. Se puso sus lentes y leyó la nota. Era breve y directa —como él esperaba. No sabía qué hacer con ella.

Kyouya de pie, mirando el reloj y tomando el mensaje de la nota en consideración antes de dejar escapar un suspiro silencioso. Tendrá que bajarle su oferta hoy. Menos mal que decidió despertar cuando lo hizo o de lo contrario iba a perder una cita muy importante. Dobló cuidadosamente la manta (¿quién dijo que los niños ricos no podía cuidar de ellos mismos?) y agarró su chaqueta. Después de dudar un momento, busco en sus bolsillos una pluma y escribió una breve nota a Haruhi en la parte trasera de la que ella había dejado.

Él se había puesto sus zapatos de cuero y se preparó para salir antes de que el calendario colgado en la pared junto a la puerta le llamo la atención. La cita del día siguiente estaba en un pequeño círculo y las pequeñas palabras que fueron escritas con su minuciosa letra podía ser leída. El evento de alguna manera le molestó y le hizo pensar en cosas ridículas.

_Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para eso_. Kyouya pensó para sí mismo cuando él dejo el apartamento, cerrando la puerta con la llave extra y guardándola. Él solo tendrá que darle su llave mañana.

La letra de Haruhi escrita en el calendario le irrito todo el día, causándole perder casi toda su concentración en una de sus reuniones. Al final del día, estaba tan irritado que él había gritado cerca de uno de sus socios que "por favor se callara", pero se las arreglo para detenerse en "por favor" y termino con un "dame algo de tiempo para pensar en ello".

Incapaz de ignorar la irritación (y el deseo de ver a Haruhi en esas circunstancias, aunque no le importara admitir eso para sí mismo) acumulado en su pecho, dejo su oficina un poco más temprano que de costumbre —impactando a su secretaria hasta un leve ataque al corazón— y bajo a la cafetería donde había estado Haruhi trabajando.

Kyouya entro a la cafetería casi de manera casual y sus ojos casi de inmediato buscaron a la mujer menuda que no había salido de su mente en todo el día. Ella era bastante fácil de detectar a través de piscina de mareas de los plebeyos. Donde ellos eran aburridos, ella era radiante; donde ellos estaban sin vida, ella era vibrante. ¿Cualquier persona podría buscarla en una multitud, no era así?

"¿Solo una persona, supongo?", una camarera cercana le pregunto.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza —no había necesidad de ser amable y cortes con los plebeyos. Le habían enseñado que las personas con linaje valían más que las de tipo común. Las riquezas y un buen nombre eran solo resultados de eso; por lo que estaba por encima de ellos y se mantendría por encima de ellos.

Cuando se sentó y dio su orden, miro a la multitud con los brazos cruzados, con la mente todavía en la pequeña nota que Haruhi hizo en su calendario y se preguntaba por qué diablos había decidido ir a verla en primer lugar.

"Su café", la mesera dijo, colocando la taza delante de él.

Él tomo un sorbo y volvió a ver el mundo plebeyo, su mente se preguntaba cómo iba a explicarse por presentar en un café común sin una razón válida.

"¿Kyouya-sempai?"

Kyouya levantó la vista al oír su voz y le dio una sonrisa. Ella siempre fue muy linda cuando él ser arreglaba para establecer el estado mental de Haruhi en el caos.

"Haruhi", él replico con indiferencia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Haruhi le pregunto.

"¡Haruhi! ¡Te necesitamos en la mesa cinco!" Una voz grito desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

"Ah, ¡sí!", Haruhi respondió con rapidez antes de volver a él, "Discúlpame, Kyouya-sempai"

Vio como ella se inclino rápidamente y se precipito a la mesa cinco, donde un niño plebeyo gritaba sin vergüenza. ¿Por qué no podía precisar sus sentimientos cuando Haruhi estaba en la imagen? Cada pensamiento, cada movimiento, giraba en torno a Haruhi Fujioka y él estaba perdido.

Sus movimientos se esforzaron para memorizar, su rostro no presentaba problemas, su inteligencia no era dolorosa de recordar y su esencia no se borraba fácilmente. Era la forma en que ella sonreía, el olor de la luz que solo se podía identificar como de ella, que se pegó a él como un molusco. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero eso solo le hizo comprender que debajo de esa armadura estaba sentada una niña, temerosa de las tormentas y…

"¿Necesitas algo, Kyouya-sempai?", Haruhi regreso y se paro junto a él.

"Haruhi", comenzó, mirando hacia ella. "¿Me acompañarías a algún lugar mañana?"

"Lo siento", Haruhi respondió casi de inmediato. "Tengo un lugar al que ir ese día"

"Ya lo sé", le dijo, nunca dejando de mirar su rostro. "¿Podrías acompañarme ahí, Haruhi?"

Haruhi estaba en silencio y él entendió que ella no había comprendido la pregunta.

"Permíteme explicar eso," suspiro Kyouya, poniendo su taza de café frío hacia abajo de la mesa. "¿Puedo acompañarte mañana a la tumba de tu madre?"

Cuando Haruhi se quedo quieta, él sintió una sensación de melancolía proveniente de ella. Si, sabía que ese sentimiento —era la triste aura que la rodeaba raras veces y estaba seguro que él había sido hace año el único miembro del Host Club que se dio cuenta de los momentos de tristeza provenientes de su querido "novato natural".

"Si tu prefieres ir sola—", él comenzó levantándose de su asiento.

"No", dijo Haruhi en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente. "A mi—me gustaría eso, Kyouya-sempai".

Los ojos de Kyouya se suavizaron con el tono de su voz, sin pensarlo, llegó hasta ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Te voy a recoger en la mañana a las diez entonces," él le murmuro al oído. "Estate lista para entones".

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Lo siento, sé que he tardado mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo y cuando lo tenía me la dedicaba a descansar, está vez, espero terminar este fic antes de que se acaben las próximas vacaciones. Promesa.


End file.
